tdisftestfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar
Superstar is the fourth and last camp from TDISeriesFan's camp series. Rules *Follow all of the wiki rules. *'Signing Up' **You can only sign up as two characters if you're the first, second or third person to sign up. **If I feel like your character is inappropriate, I am allowed to delete it. **Only 13 contestants will be allowed. **When you sign up you must include NAME of your character, your character's SKILL and their OCCUPATION. **If you signed up wrong, I will inform you in your talk page as soon as possible, and you'll have to change it. *'Elimination' **Since there are no teams, during the eliminations every contestant will vote. **In a case of tie in the votes, both contestants will be eliminated, none of them will or there will be a tiebreaker. **In every elimination in which the contestants vote (see a bit below), "powers" will be given randomly. These powers may affect the elimination: ***'Immunity': One contestant will get immunity in every elimination. It can be randomly chosen or by winning the challenge. This contestant will not be able to be voted, but can vote. ***'Vote two people': Whoever gets this power will be able to vote for two people instead of only one. *** The Spy: If you get this power, you will be able to know who voted for who. (If you get this power, you ARE NOT ALLOWED TO QUIT). ***'Saviour': At the end of the vote, I will talk to you through PM on Chatango and I will tell you who is going to be eliminated. Then, you can choose if you want to save this person or not. The second person with most votes will be eliminated instead. In a case of tie in the votes, I will do what I said before. **There may be a few eliminations in which contestants don't vote. In these eliminations, the loser of the challenge will be eliminated, for example. *'Challenges' **Challenges will be posted whenever I can. I'll try not to post more than one challenge per day. **In each challenge, the contestants' skills will be put to test to see if they've got enough to be superstars. **After the challenge ends, the contestants will be awarded skill points based on their performances. The three skills are creativity, charisma and body: ***If the contestant gets first, second or third place, they will be given 2 or 3 points each to the skill that I choose (once again, based on their performances). If you get fourth, fifth or sixth place, you will get one less point. The skills will help you throughout the game, I.E.: If you have 0 body skills points, you can run until one point. Now, if you have 5 body skill points, you can run much further. **Miss three challenges and you're out, unless you give a good reason of why you couldn't make it to the challenge. *'Occupation' **The occupation of your character is the dream that they are pursuing. You can choose between three: modeling, acting or singing. *'Fame' **'Sometimes, contestants will be awarded FAME POINTS. Fame points will be really useful. The more famous you are, the more chances you will get to enter some areas, like shortcuts. **When you get 5 fame points, you will get a star. **When you are famous, you will also get awards with specific shapes, like keys, which will be useful. **Everytime you get an award, you will be asked if you want to keep it in your STORAGE or leave it in your award cabinet. *'Storage' **Your storage is a place where you can put awards and other things you get throughout the game. **You will start having a storage when you have 3 body skill points. **Once you use something from your storage, it will be thrown away, unless specified otherwise. **You will only be allowed to have 3 things at the same time in your storage. *'More...' **'There will be two returnees/debuters. **However, If one person quits/is eliminated for inactivity, there MAY be a replacement. *You can't... **...quit in the same episode that somebody already has. **...harsh characters (unless you're an antagonist. In that case, don't go too far) **...swear. Using asterisks * is okay, but try not to use them too much. Elimination Table Contestants' Statistics Vote History